


Fractured Fairy Tales

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy tales are really in need of a few updates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be about David and Killian breaking their relationship to the people they care about.
> 
> Instead, David and Killian insisted it be smut. *sigh*

“I don’t understand.”

It wasn’t an uncommon refrain in the last few days. As David and Killian had begun being public about their new relationship, a lot of Storybrooke had a similar opinion (when they were feeling charitable). After all, most of the citizens in the town had fought to dethrone the queen, allow Snow White to get her kingdom back, and see her marry her Prince Charming, David. It had been because of the certainty of everyone within the Enchanted Forest that Snow White and Prince Charming belonged together, Regina’s specifically, that the curse that had first brought them to Storybrooke, trapped them in a twenty-eight year limbo in an unfamiliar world. 

Them pulling away from each other, finding themselves no longer in love with each other? There probably was a sensation amongst some that this was cheapening the struggle they’d all been through. 

Still, while there had been little need to explain things to Granny, or Grumpy, or anyone else who’d been a part of that struggle, because they could learn to live with it, it had no effect on their lives here and now in Storybrooke, Henry was a different story.

After all, for Henry, this wasn’t Snow White and Charming not getting their happy ending together. This was his grandparents divorcing one another. This called for a little more tact and delicacy than the others had.

Still, David looked to the other side of the room, where Snow and Red sat. They seemed equally unsure how to approach things, on how to make it easy for Henry to understand. 

“It’s... complicated, Henry. It’s not that Mary Margaret... Snow and I don’t care about each other. We still do. Just...” David trailed off, unsure where he was even going.

“What about true love? What about always finding each other?” Henry sounded almost like he was pleading with them, trying to get things to go back to how they were. 

Killian glanced to David, as if asking if he could take a shot at an explanation. David gently shook his head – Henry needed to hear this most from him, not his new boyfriend. David didn’t want Henry to just decide that Killian had done something to him to make him leave Snow.

While he and Killian had their silent conversation, Snow moved to comfort Henry. “It’s... not that simple, Henry. I don’t know if anyone can explain it. Sometimes... Well, it’s not that David and I stopped loving each other. Just... We’re no longer in love with one another.” She made a face, knowing that she hadn’t made anything better.

The confusion still on Henry’s face made Killian decide to speak up anyway. “I know the stories you’ve read say these things, but that doesn’t mean that they’re the way that things turn out in life.” 

“But everything in the book has happened. The book’s always been right!”

Snow managed to jump in at that, finding something to say. “Right about the past. It said what happened in the Enchanted Forest, what happened in our past. And without that, you wouldn’t be here. None of us would. Without that past, we wouldn’t have been in the place that led us to what we have now. But it says nothing about what the future holds. I mean, the book doesn’t discuss Storybrooke. It doesn’t say anything about all the things Emma has done for us. The book shows the journey to now, it doesn’t tell us where we’re supposed to go next.” She seemed to be pleased with that argument, as if it could solve everything.

“The book told you our stories from before you came into our lives. You and Emma. After that... We make our own stories,” David said, trying to continue from there. 

Quietly, Killian and Red both took sips of the tea Snow had made, just to keep from saying anything. What could they contribute, without getting called intruders in ‘true love,’ even if the concept no longer seemed to apply to Prince Charming and Snow White? 

Despite the valid points from Snow and David, it clearly wasn’t enough for Henry. “But this... This isn’t how it’s supposed to happen.”

It was at this point, Emma, who’d been a bit of an easier sell on the concept of ‘true love’ not being the magical be-all end-all fairy tales claimed, stepped in. “Hey, c’mon kid. Why don’t we go get some ice cream?” The look she flashed her parents said she’d try and smooth things over. Despite some reluctance on Henry’s part, she managed to usher him out of the apartment. 

Snow and Red gave them a few minutes before they left the apartment, which allowed David to feel like he could make an honest assessment of things. “Well. That went worse than I thought it would...” He slumped into the couch beside Killian. 

“Henry’s confused. You have to admit, we’re not particularly storybook.”

David couldn’t help the sarcastic chuckle that came from that. “Yeah, and Henry’s looked at that book almost as a history book, that what’s written in it is written in stone. What’s in there is always right. Since Prince Charming and Snow White got together, they stay together. Happily ever after, and all that.”

“Fairy tales are in need of a bit of an update, luv.” Life wasn’t a storybook. It was dirty and messy. True love could be a reason people came together, but it wasn’t enough to sustain a relationship. It needed to be nourished and attended to. “Those stories tell him nice ideas, but it’s not how things work in my experience.”

“Of course, when we were in the Enchanted Forest, those stories were how everything worked.”

“And we’re not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, are we?” Killian smiled gently at David. “Things work different here. The rules aren’t quite the same.” 

“It’d make things much easier if they did,” David said, shaking his head. “That’d make it easier to explain to Henry. I don’t know if he’s ever really going to get over this. Snow and I being together... That was one of the things that he used to get him through some of the really bad times during the curse. We were his heroes.”

“And you still are, luv. That isn’t likely to change because of us.” Killian reached out, caressing David’s face. “Sure, it may take some getting used to, but at his heart, Henry wants you to be happy. And, unless you’ve gotten significantly better at hiding your emotions, you are. He’ll see it and understand eventually.”

“How are you so reasonable about all of this?”

Killian smiled. “Comes from experience. I’ve had promises of happily ever after and true love, remember? They’re nice to think about, but it’s never as simple as just ‘they all live happily ever after, and nothing bad ever happens to them again.’ Things were always more complicated than that, even before all this stuff about curses and other worlds.” He looked to David, giving him his most sincere look. “Henry’s stories want to end with true love. That’s not how any story ends. Just how it begins.”

David grinned at the words, not having expected them from the hooked pirate. “Why Killian Jones. That sounded almost romantic.” The dashing pirate was a hopeless romantic under those layers of leather. Who knew?

Of course, Killian reacted with mock horror at the accusation. “Such slander!” He pulling an unresisting David close. “I can think of some much better things to do with those lips than offering these lies, luv,” he said softly, his voice husky with desire. 

David grinned. “Really, now?” Killian responded by kissing David, pulling the prince close. David’s hands slid under the leather jacket that the pirate was always wearing. “Care to... elaborate on those ‘ideas’?”

“Rather just show you,” Killian said, returning David’s grin. The two of them began maneuvering off the couch and towards the bed in the loft, and pulling at the other’s clothing in the process. They made it to the bed fully naked, and David pushed Killian onto the mattress. 

The look on David’s face was pure ‘cat that caught the canary.’ “I think I’d rather show you what I can do first,” he said. “Then it’s your turn.” Then, before Killian had a chance to come up with a witty response, David dove onto Killian’s cock, causing the pirate to throw his head back, writhing in pleasure. 

It took a few moments, but Killian managed to regain enough of his wits to look to David with the same old cocky grin, trying to play it cool. “You know, luv, that mouth of yours is positively sinful,” he said, amazed his voice remained steady.

David just chuckled around Killian’s cock, not letting up. Killian dug his fingers into David’s hair, acting as a gentle guide. It was unusual for Killian to be so gentle with a partner – he’d had his share of flings back during his time as a scourge of the high seas, with men and women, and those had been quick and dirty affairs. The last time he’d felt like being tender with a partner... Well, he didn’t really need to think about those days anymore. David was not Milah, and he was perfectly content with that fact. 

He locked his eyes on David’s and felt his orgasm building. His breathing sped up and he let out a gasp, the only warning David got. It was just enough to let him get off of Killian’s cock in time. As Killian came down, he felt David cleaning him up, a quick glance telling him David was using his own boxers (Killian never having quite gotten into that particular habit). 

David finished up and set the boxers aside, and Killian saw that he was still in need of his own release. Who was Killian to deny him that? He waited until David crawled up to meet his lips again. After being pulled into a deep, sweeping kiss by David, Killian flipped them over.

He teased David by pulling back just enough to keep their lips parted, enjoying how David’s head followed him in an attempt to reunite their lips. “You certainly know how to use that mouth of yours luv. But let me give you a few pointers,” he grinned.

“Teach away,” David said, returning Killian’s grin. Killian decided he’d take the scenic route down to David’s cock, first latching on to his lover’s neck, doing his best to leave a hickey. He felt David returning the favor by digging his fingers into Killian’s back. Killian began moving downward, dropping kisses across David’s chest. As he reached David’s cock, he reached up with his hand and began playing with one of David’s nipples, knowing already, from just their short time together, how that drove him wild. 

As Killian slid his mouth down David’s cock, David wrapped a hand around Killian’s. Their eyes met briefly, saying all they needed to – whatever their fates might have been if they’d stayed in the Enchanted Forest, if Regina hadn’t cast her curse, if they’d never met, they were glad to be here, with each other, and wouldn’t trade it. 

Killian knew David wouldn’t last long, not the way he was looking at him. He was fine with that. There wasn’t any need to rush. They had time. As much as they could want. They had each other. It might not take long this time, but next time, they could drag it out longer. He knew that what David really needed right now was to feel good, that regardless of whatever was said, Killian would be there for him.

And Killian absolutely would be. 

He could feel David getting close, and pulled back just slightly. Then, flashing David a grin and before his lover could say anything in protest, licked up David’s cock, from root to tip. That sent David over the edge. He let out a shout and his hips rose up as his hand around Killian’s tightened, his other fiercely gripping the sheets of the bed. Killian waited patiently for David to finish, then returned David’s earlier favor of cleaning him up.

He tossed the boxers aside, not particularly caring where they landed, and moved up to David’s side. “Feelin’ better, luv?”

David smiled. “Yeah. You’re right. Henry will come around eventually.”

“Of course he will. He’s just getting his head around it right now is all. Give him a bit of time, he’ll be just fine.” 

They rested comfortably in the silence for a moment before David turned his head to look Killian in the eye. “Killian?” He leaned in for a gentle kiss, a hand cupping Killian’s face. “I love you.”

Killian flashed that dashing smile of his at his lover. “Of course you do, luv. I’m just that loveable.” He paused for a moment, then let himself be serious for a moment. “And I you, luv. You never need to doubt that.”

“I won’t.” Storybooks be damned, David could think of no finer happily ever after than being here, with his pirate. Even if it wasn’t ‘the end’ to their tale, he was ready to see what this particular beginning would offer.


End file.
